Unlikely Allies
by LoopyFist
Summary: When Pucca wants to get Garu, she decides to get help from a certain enemy. The results of their plan though, begin something more... interesting... Story is better than summary. Ch2 summary: Some people have bad days, and some have Tobe days...
1. Prologe of sorts

**Loopyfist here! One day a while back I wanted to make a Pucca fanfic that would be a one shot, but as time moved on I had more ideas for it. I was wondering if this should just stay a one shot or not, so I'll let you decide at the end!**

**If this gets good reviews, this will become a very interesting fanfic!**

**Also, as a side note, Pucca and Garu don't talk in my fanfic… makes it seem more like the show. **

Disclaimer: I don't own "Pucca" or anything related to it…so don't ask…

Chapter Summary: Sometimes a different approach can have better results…or not…

**Unlikely Allies—Pucca fanfic**

**By LoopyFist**

It was just a normal day in Sooga village…well, as normal as a village with ninja and martial artists gets.

In speaking of ninja, two of them were having a heated battle in the forest. Garu, a serious, silent, pigtailed ninja, was fighting Tobe, an "evil" ninja that is Garu's self proclaimed arch rival.

As they fought, Tobe surrounded Garu with his ninja henchman to make sure he would not escape. Both ninja blocked as quickly as one attacked the other. For one of the few times in his life, Tobe was actually fighting as well as Garu was. Throughout the battle, Tobe had a confident look on his X-scarred face.

"This is it, Garu…" Tobe said with laughter, "The day that I finally defeat you!"

Garu sighed. This was the 8th time that they had fought this week, and each time wasn't any different. Garu always had the upper hand in the end. Either way, it was about time for HER to show up…

"Any last words, Garu before I—oh no…" The abrupt stop in Tobe's rant was because he spotted a familiar red wearing girl running at top speed at the fighting ninja. In a flash, she knocked down all of Tobe's henchmen and quickly headed for him.

Tobe pleaded "Not the face, **NOT THE FACE!**", but it was in vain. A straight-punch connected to his nose and sent him flying into a tree.

The girl in red, who is known as 'Pucca' in Sooga village, looked at Garu and smiled.

Garu sighed again, he knew that would happen. As stated before, it was the 8th time he and Tobe fought…and the 8th time that Pucca had interrupted the fight and knocked Tobe out. The reason Pucca would usually do this is because she had a crush on Garu (well…a crush that borderlines on stalking and obsession…but who's judging…) and wanted him to concentrate more on her. Garu, on the other hand, didn't really want a love interest and only wanted to focus on training.

Pucca apparently doesn't get the message…

She quickly pounced onto Garu and began to repeatedly kissing him. Garu was more than annoyed at this point and squeezed out of Pucca's death hug and quickly hurried off.

Around that time, Tobe was getting up and rubbing his head.

"Ughhh… my head…" Tobe moaned "I may have been defeated this time, but next time I will defeat you, Garu and-huh?"

Tobe stopped because he had noticed something odd. He finally noticed his arch rival had left, but that wasn't what was odd.

He noticed Pucca was on the ground, crying her eyes out.

He usually would laugh at anyone's misfortune (especially one who was friends with his enemy), but for some reason he began to wonder why she was sad. _If anything I'M the one who should be sad!_ Tobe thought_. What's her problem then… Why do I even care?...either way, I'm not going to ask her! ...well, I guess if no one is around…_He continued.

After silently watching the sobbing girl for a while he finally managed to choke out "Uhh…Pucca?"

The girl quickly snapped her head toward the ninja, her face a mixture of sadness, anger and tears. Tobe didn't have enough time to react to Pucca rushing toward him and grabbing him by his shirt, her other fist ready to pummel him into the ground.

"**OHMIGOSHDON'TKILLME!**" Tobe screamed, protecting his face before she would strike.

Tobe opened his eyes for a spit second to see his end, but was amazed that Pucca had relaxed her fist and her grip on him. She only sighed with a look of depression on her face, dropped Tobe, and began to walk away.

Tobe thought that this would be the perfect time to disappear, but for some reason he…

"Pucca!" Tobe suddenly yelled at her. _WHAT AM I DOING?_! Tobe asked himself I _DON'T NEED TO SAY ANYTHING TO HER!_ But still he continued, stuttering as he went on…

"W-what's your problem? Why should you be crying? I mean your boyfriend beat me and-"Before Tobe finished, Pucca had begun a whole new round of tears.

"Jeez…all I said was that Garu was you're…" Tobe stopped himself for a moment to look at the sorrowful Pucca. "…well isn't he?"

Pucca shook her head. "Oh…" Tobe replied "I thought he would have given up running away from you by now…"

"So…" He continued "I'm guessing chasing after him isn't working right?" Pucca .nodded her head again

The two stood in silence for a while until…

"Maybe you should try something different…" Tobe suggested out of the blue

Pucca was confused. It was strange enough for Tobe of all people to talk to her while she was crying, but she was more interested in what he meant by "something different"…

"I mean… maybe you should try thinking outside of the box or something…" Tobe continued. He was surprised that he was helping Pucca get Tobe (even more surprised that he was actually getting into it)… but whatever causes distress to his rival.

"Like-uhh- instead of you chasing Garu…why not get him to go after you…or something like that…"

Pucca had finally stopped her crying and was very interested in Tobe's idea. Almost instantly, she had a plan to get Garu…but she needed one extra thing.

"Well I guess you already have a plan or something, so I guess I'll leave…" but Tobe didn't get enough time to go before Pucca had stopped him. Tobe suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"….wait…don't tell me I'M involved in this crazy scheme of yours, 'cause I won't -"

It was already too late. Pucca began dragging Tobe further into the woods to begin her plan. _Looks like I don't have a choice…_ Tobe thought. _SEE TOBE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING NICE! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT HER CRYING!_

Meanwhile, Garu was meditating in his house with his cat, Mio, sleeping near an open window. Suddenly a rock flew through the window heading for Garu, but he caught it in midair without getting out of his meditation pose. When he looked at the rock, he noticed that there was a note attached to it.

It read:

GARU, I HAVE CAPTURED PUCCA AND I AM HOLDING HER INSIDE THE FOREST!

COME AND GET HER IF YOU CAN!

SINCERELY TOBE

P.S.: BE READY TO FIGHT!

Garu finished reading and quickly jumped out of his window and headed into the forest. Mio suddenly woke from his nap and let out a small meow after seeing his master had left.

Tobe quietly waited in annoyance while his "captor" hung atop of a branch in a cage. _I can't believe that I've sunk so low as to help Pucca get her love interest_ …Tobe thought. Pucca wasn't thrilled to be in her situation either, but it was all part of her plan.

Pucca's overall plan was simple: to setup a fake kidnapping, to which Garu would respond to, and Garu would fight with Tobe, and Garu would win and save Pucca (and ultimately fall in love with her… or something like that).

Tobe only had two conditions to finally agree with this (as if he actually had a choice), 1st to fake the fight because he didn't feel like getting his butt kicked twice in one day and 2nd, something in return. Pucca had decided to offer him a coupon for free noodles at the Goh-Rong restaurant, to which he, or his stomach, had reluctantly agreed to.

Garu had appeared, looking furiously at Tobe. _Oh boy…_Tobe thought, he knew that Garu would probably pummel him into the ground for taking Pucca. Tobe knew that Garu cared about her, but he just didn't show it often, save for this time and a few others.

Tobe pulled out his two swords, ready to fight."Well, well, well…" Tobe said, "It seems that you want to save your girl after all…but you have to fight me first!"

At that moment, Garu didn't really care about why Tobe had captured her, or why he wanted to fight twice in an hour, he was mostly focused on saving Pucca, which meant defeating Tobe (not so hard, right?).

Although Tobe had an intention of loosing this time around, didn't mean that he wouldn't fight his hardest.

The two clashed their swords vigorously, not stopping to rest or recover. For every attack one of the ninja made, the other made two more attacks. At one point sparks had started to fly from the swords connecting together. The heated battle went on for 15 minutes. Pucca had started to get annoyed, sitting in the cage for so long; she didn't expect that Tobe would be doing better than his usual. She wondered when Tobe was finnaly going to lose.

Tobe was getting exhausted, so he guessed it was time to let Garu defeat him. He knew that if he just carelessly lunged forward, that Garu could simply counter with a quick punch to the gut and it would end the fight (and definitely hurt). He ran forward with his sword in the air, believing his little scheme would work, but unknowingly tripped on a rock. Garu, who was less tired, surprised by Tobe's trip and was too tired to react.

The result: Tobe and Garu ended up knocking into each other's heads. The two ninja held their heads in extreme pain.

Pucca was distraught when seeing this and opened the cage (they didn't bother to lock it) and jumped down to help Garu. It was around the time she was in mid air she noticed that she was higher up than she thought and she would eprobably end up landing on Garu…which happened… which knocked Garu out….

Tobe stopped holding his head to notice that Garu was unconscious. This took a while for him to soak it, but when it did he let out a big yell.

"WOOHOO! I BEAT GARU!~" He exclaimed happily, "I finally beat him! This will be great for my self esteem!...huh?"

He noticed that Pucca was standing away from Garu, getting ready to cry again. It seemed that she wasn't too happy about her plan going awry. For some unknown reason, he didn't feel as good "beating" Garu now. _COME ON! I BEAT MY NEMISIS! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL BAD! _Tobe thought, then he sighed_... darn…I'm gonna have to do the "right thing" aren't I? Ugghh…_

Tobe picked up the unconscious Garu and threw him to Pucca, who, surprisingly, caught him.

"You know, I REALLY don't like being nice but… I guess you deserve this anyway…" Tobe said walking away. "Just don't TELL anyone that this happened okay?"

Before he left, Pucca ran up to him, took his hand and gave him the free noodle coupon.

"But-the plan didn't go right and-"but something stopped him. Pucca simply smiled at him and took Garu back to the village.

It was around evening when Tobe began to walk back to his secret hideout. He thought about all of the previous events of the day…it felt like it was all a dream at one point…he just didn't understand it. He took out the coupon from his pocket and just stared at it…

He thought back to when Pucca gave it to him…he had thought he had heard something… it sounded like…

_It doesn't matter…thanks for helping anyway…_

Perhaps it was just his imagination…or the wind…

Perhaps….

Shall I Continue?

Please comment


	2. UnEmployed

**You've asked nicely, and I shall deliver! I'm kinda happy that I can continue; I have many ideas to put into this! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**It's going to be a little short, but it's a plot mover…**

For this chapter, I will let Pucca herself do the disclaimer!

Pucca: …

Me: Thank you Pucca!

**Chapter Summary: Some people have bad days, and some have Tobe days…**

**:::**

**Unlikely Allies**

**Chapter 2: (Un)Employed**

…

Tobe woke up with a moan.

After yesterday's events, he was too tired and fatigued to get up from his bed. He fell back to sleep for two more hours before his alarm clock finally annoyed him. He picked it up and threw it at one of his ninja, who was already awake.

He crawled out of his stiff bed, stood up and cracked his back.

"…Hey, you…" Tobe grumbled to the ninja he threw the clock at "…what time is it?"

"Uhh… it's around 11:30, sir." The ninja replied

"Okay…" Tobe mumbled as he looked around at his hideout until he noticed something.

"So… why are all my other ninjas GONE?" he suddenly yelled. He immediately held his head and moaned because his yell began to give him a headache.

"Th- they went out, s-sir…" the ninja stuttered, surprised at Tobe's outburst.

"…I know I might regret asking this…" Tobe continued "…but WHERE exactly did they go?"

…

Tobe's ninja were in a sunny meadow at the time.

"Wow, this is so relaxing…" one of the ninjas said as he picked a flower "Why don't we do this more often?"

The others looked at him for a moment, and one responded "Because Tobe would probably kill us…"

All of them shuddered at the thought of him finding out.

" …but as long as he's asleep, we won't get in any trouble…" another continued, happily frolicking through a patch of flowers.

…

Tobe was silent with anger for about four seconds. Then he started yelling at his one ninja that didn't leave the hideout.

That frightened little ninja was near tears through the middle of Tobe's ranting. As Tobe continued, the ninja thought to himself, asking why he had suggested someone stay with Tobe to keep an eye on him while he slept. He also asked himself why he also suggested on drawing straws to decide who would stay…he was a terrible artist after all…

Tobe suddenly stopped ranting because his headache came back in full force. His ninja when into the kitchen and brought back a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He grumbled, annoyed at his headache "Why didn't any of you wake me up?"

"Oh! Uh...Well, when you came back late yesterday, you looked very tired, sir. You didn't even yell at any of us, you just fell onto your bed…"

Tobe was taking another sip of tea as he listened to the ninja's answer. His mind suddenly thought back to yesterday's events…_The fights…that plan with Pucca…being NICE…could that have all been real? _He thought (he was so tired, he figured that yesterdays event were a bad dream). _If it was real…then that means…_

He immediately checked his pocket (he slept in his clothes) and pulled out the Goh-Rong free noodles coupon. _So it did happen after all…_he thought when his stomach began growling…_just in time too!_

"I will be leaving in a couple minutes for lunch." Tobe told the ninja "While I'm gone, find the others and bring them back before I return…"

"Yes sir!" the ninja replied

…

Tobe had entered Goh-Rong restaurant and sat down at a table. It wasn't uncommon for the people of Sooga village to see Tobe to eat there, although some of the usual customers were slightly surprised that he hadn't made one of his "theatrical entrances" with his other ninjas and that he wasn't wearing his mask either.

As Tobe sat down, Dada, the nervous and clumsy employee of the restaurant, came up to him to take his order.

"Here…" Tobe stated blandly, handing Dada the coupon.

"Hmmm… is this another one of your fake coupons again?" Dada asked suspiciously

"Would you just shut up and take the coupon?" Tobe asked, to which Dada quickly took the coupon from him and left to give the order.

"Hmph...scaredy cat" Tobe muttered watching Dada shake with fear as he ran

After Tobe finished his meal, he quietly began to leave the restaurant, but not before glancing at a sign on one of the walls that said "Help Wanted".

_Help wanted?_ Tobe thought. _Why would the owners need any extra help? They have Pucca and… _He stopped to notice Dada having trouble with holding a stack of dirty dishes before they fell on top of him. _Oh…right… _Tobe thought.

…_Either way, I don't need a job…_He continued thinking. My_ only profession is defeating Garu! Besides the fact I usually take all the money and food I need, the only reason for me to get a job would be if… I dunno… if my secret hideout was…_

…

"**REPOSSESSED?**"

Tobe's abrupt shouting didn't faze the repo man at all.

"Yes sir, that's what I told you…" the repo man replied, looking at his clipboard "You were extremely behind on your payments…how were you able to get away with this for so long?"

Tobe laughed nervously until he asked "**Where are you taking my NINJAS?**"

"They were part of the property…" the repo man said blandly, watching two other repo men carrying a sack full of Tobe's ninja.

"Sir! Help us!" one of the ninjas managed to yelled out

Tobe sighed "I would like to have my ninjas back…"

"I suggest you get a job first" the repo man told him

"That wasn't a question..." Tobe told him, pulling out both of his katana.

Then the repo man pulled out a giant sword and pointed it at Tobe with one hand. Tobe immediately backed off.

"Seriously…" The repo man said "Get a job…" then he walked away.

Tobe stared at the big empty space that used to be his secret hideout.

"Well…they took everything… except for my dignity…and my ninja mask…" he told himself

Then another repo man came back and took his mask off and left. Tobe just stared with a distained face before he felt his eyes starting to water. _No_ he thought, _I'm NOT going to cry...but I really want to…_

_I guess that means that there's only one thing to do now…_

Tobe moaned.

…

"So… are you SERIOUS…" Dumpling asked.

Tobe held his head in slight frustration. He never thought he would have to do a job interview…much less trying to get a job at Goh-Rong. The three owners/chefs, Dumpling, Linguini, and Ho, looked at Tobe suspiciously. They never thought that Tobe would apply for a job here. Or at all. Ever.

Tobe sighed "Yes, I'm serious...my secret hideout was… repossessed today and I needed some money… and a place to stay…so here I am."

They all looked at each other and then looked at Tobe again, debating in their minds if they should really give him the job. They knew all too well about his rivalry with Garu and his constant schemes that put the whole village and their niece, Pucca, in danger, so it could have been a trap. Nevertheless, they decided to give Tobe the benefit of the doubt.

"So, Tobe, what can you do to contribute to the restaurant?" Linguini asked

At that time the group heard a sudden crash… which came from Dada dropping another load of plates.

Tobe looked back at the chefs "…fewer broken plates?"

"Maybe we **should **hire him…" Ho said, still looking at the mess

Just then, another young man had run into the restaurant, as if on some kind of cue.

"Hello sirs! I'm a very motivated youth that excels in any type of work I'm in, and I would like to apply for a job!"

"—but I was here first!" Tobe stated "…..WHERE DID YOU EVEN **COME FROM**?"

"Tobe does have a point… he did ask first…" Dumpling said

"So which one do we choose?" Ho asked

Around that time, Pucca had already entered Goh-Rong after delivering noodles around the village. She saw her uncles talking to Tobe and went to see what was going on.

"Ah, Pucca, good timing" Dumpling said "We're trying to decide how to pick our new employee, it's either this ambitious young man… or Tobe…"

Tobe looked annoyed for a moment after he said 'or Tobe' _I'm going to be sleeping in the forest by the end of this…_ he thought.

Pucca then came up with an idea, which she whispered to her uncles.

"Yes…yes…that's a great idea!" Dumpling said excitedly "Let's get started right away!"

…

Tobe and the unnamed ambitious youth were both sitting at one of the tables when the three chefs brought out one bowl of noodles and placed in the middle of both of them. Tobe noticed that this wasn't their ordinary bowl of noodles, (no I'm NOT saying their noodles are ordinary…figure of speech) it looked perfect and smelled heavenly. A small crowd of customers was looking at the ongoing events.

"So…what's going to happen now?" Tobe asked

"Well…" Dumpling started "the noodles will decide who is best suited for the job."

"Wait… what? How are NOODLES going to decide?" the ambitious youngster asked

"Hey, there has been **A LOT** of weirder stuff that's happened in this village…" Tobe told him

The two sat in the middle of the delicious smelling noodles for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, the bowl started shaking on its own and, to everyone's amazement, the bowl started to slide across the table…

…right in front of Tobe…

"…whoa…" Tobe said

"Hmmm… very interesting, indeed…" Dumpling said to himself

"Congratulations, Tobe, you are now a Goh-Rong employee. You may eat the noodles." Ho said to Tobe, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

"What? It should have picked me!" The youth whined

"**THE NOODLES HAVE CHOSEN!**" Linguini yelled back

"You're just mad 'cause you weren't picked…" Tobe said while eating the noodles

The ambitious youth then left with a huff. The rest of the crowd was full of surprised looks and gapping jaws.

"Ok Tobe," Dumpling said "Now that you're working here, we need you to clean all of these dishes!"

"What?" Tobe asked "…But-but I—"

Dumpling continued, as if he said nothing "We'll see how you did in the morning. By that time the guest room should be ready for you!"

And with that, the three chefs and their niece left Tobe, surrounded by dishes.

"…_**.HATE this JOB…."**_ Tobe grumbled

…

Later at night, Pucca went to the kitchen to see if Tobe had finished cleaning. She saw that he had finished all of the dishes and had immediately fallen asleep on the floor. Pucca admitted to herself that she WAS impressed, at how he was picked for the job in the first place, and how clean he got the dishes (and without breaking any either).

She smiled at the sleeping ninja and then put a blanket over him before leaving the kitchen. She figured since he had a long and strange day, he deserved a little kindness and appreciation.

If Pucca would have stayed a bit longer, she would have saw Tobe smiling in his sleep… not his usual maniacal smile, but a…calm smile…

…as if….he was happy to be there…

**:::**

**More on the way!**

**Next Chapter: Part Time Ninja!**

**See ya then!**


End file.
